Signal drivers typically are connected to an external electrical medium such as cables, backplane traces, and other electrical media to create a data communication link. In the case where the output characteristic impedance of a driver circuit is different from the characteristic impedance of the medium, and impedance conversion is required to insure reliable operation. Typically, a mismatch in the output characteristic impedance of the driver circuit and the characteristic impedance of the medium would result in a severe limitation of the Bit Error Rate (BER), maximum attainable length of the link, and other problems. To ensure such a mismatch does not occur, current state of the art employs a signal driver with increased swing and a passive network. However, with scaling technologies, it is not always possible to produce a driver swing that is higher than the signal level measured at the external medium.